


With You

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cupboard Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'hand job'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Prompt was 'hand job'.

"Quiet," Teddy murmured against James's lips. "You don't want anyone to hear, do you?"

James didn't actually care at the moment. All he could think about was how brilliant Teddy's hand felt wrapped around his dick. Teddy knew just how to drive James mad, stroking him to the edge of orgasm then slowing enough to keep him from coming.

"Want to feel you." James unzipped Teddy's flies and pulled his cock free of his pants.

Teddy moaned into James's ear as he thrust into his hand. "Fuck, that's good."

Next time Teddy decided to sneak away during a meeting, James would drag him to the loo instead of the closest broom cupboard. There was no time for fucking. There wasn't even room to get down on his knees to suck Teddy off. 

Struck with inspiration, James brought their pricks together, rubbing the hot flesh together in his palm.

Teddy clung to his shoulders, rutting against him. "Come on, Jamie."

James moved faster, holding their dicks and thrusting as if he was buried in Teddy's arse. He groaned, his balls tightening and come spilling over his hand onto their cocks.

Teddy grunted and bit down on James's shoulder, trembling against him as he came. 

"I should get back," Teddy said after he'd cleaned them up.

"See you at home later?" James pressed his face to the side of Teddy's neck, inhaling his sweat-tinged scent. "Then we can fuck properly."

"I don't care how we do it." Teddy pressed his lips to the side of James's head. "As long as I'm with you, it's perfect."

James stayed in the cupboard for a moment after Teddy slipped out, needing to catch his breath and calm his pounding heart. 

He couldn't do anything about the grin on his face— not that he wanted to.


End file.
